When you think of me
by Kindred01
Summary: 'He begged liked the greedy omega he was, his belly was already trembling from the vast amount of cum. Yet he still begged his alpha to fill him with his pups'


_He walked down into the basement, he stood there looking down at the teen on the mattress he growled and licked his lips and he moved closer. It had been easy to snatch Stiles while the teen as for his help to find Derek. The teen's scent drove him wild so it was so easy to grab his arm and pinned him to the car and fucked him against the jeep, the teen moaned and screamed as he came on Peter's cock. Of course, Peter's only choice was to kidnap the teen and keep him locked up until he gets Scott and Derek on his side and once he kill's all the Argents then he will let the teen ago._

 _He kneels on the pulling his shirt off and started to unbuckle and freeing his cock from his trousers, his eyes flashed red as he looked down at the sleeping teen. He was pale skinned with dark moles that dotted his perfect skin, there were bruises where he had to manhandle him and the bite on his hip, he growled loudly and let his fingers trail over the scar. Stiles whimpered and open his eyes to see the alpha kneeling over him his large cock hanging out already dripping. "A-Alpha." The teen whimpered the chains around his wrist jingled as Peter kissed his way up the teen's lean body._  
 _"Good omega." He purred as he turned the teen on his side and pressed his back against him. "Going to be a good omega for your alpha aren't you, give me what I need?" He growled as he rubbed his cock between the teen's butt cheeks._  
 **"Peter…"**  
" _Call me Alpha." He growls as he buried his face into his shoulders, his hands roaming over his skin._  
 **"Peter!"** _The alpha growled as he mouthed at the moaning teen's shoulder his fingers grabbing his throat and turned the teen's head to face him._  
 _"I said…"_  
 **"EARTH TO CREEPER WOLF!"**

Peter blinked and the fantasy disappeared before his eyes and he growled as he looked up to see the pack stood before him looking at him. The true alpha looked at him never trusting him even tho the boy likes to forgive and forget, whiles Stiles never forgive and never forget the boy was good. He could take one look at someone and tell you if they were the bad guy and the kid is brilliant. It's why Peter liked him "Are you with us?" Derek asked  
"Yeah of course." He mumbled, his trousers were a bit too tight and he is sure that the wolves could smell it arousal as he crossed his legs.  
"What were you thinking about because it has nothing to do with the witches?" Stiles asked, the teen was close to him it was a little too close to Peter as he felt his claws lengthen, that he had to curl his hands up into his hands burying the claws into his palm.  
"Nothing for you to worry about." He grinned.  
"I think I should worry, you told me to call you alpha." Peter paled…oh shit… he looked at the others, Lydia was trying to hide her smirk along with daughter they were finding it amusing along with Liam tho he looked a little more confused than anything but Isaac couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped from his mouth.  
"You did say that." Scott points out to him.  
"Ah… can't you give this old wolf something to dream about, and well Stiles is omega of the pack." Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles huffed out.  
"He isn't the lowest in the pack!" Scott told him, his eyes flashing bright red Stiles had to blush and roll his eyes as he placed a hand on his back.  
"Peter meant in the breeding pecking order." Derek huffed  
"Whoa no… no one is pecking breeding me." Stiles yells out as he looked at Peter, the wolf felt a little disheartening but not much, but somehow it was enough for Stiles to see it in his eyes. "Unless they buy me dinner first."

That was all the permission Peter need to hear to have at least one of his fantasy's to come true before he could put a plan together Derek threw something at him "Awo, what are you 2?" Peter asked him.  
"I did yell heads up; if you got your head out of your arse then you would have heard me. Your publisher sent you the first 6." Derek told him, as he went back to his coffee.  
"You got a book published?" Lydia asked Peter frowned at his nephew Derek did enjoy pissing him odd, she moved around the table along with Stiles and few others.  
"Come on lets us have a look?" Malia asked Derek smirked at him because he knew what the books were about and who they are based on.  
"You won't like it; it's just crazy thoughts from when I was stuck in my own head." He told them as he stood up and walked away, he didn't know that Derek had told them his pen name.

The next day Peter was woken up to his phone pinging he groaned as yet again his perfect dream was ruined by the pack, he had just knotted Stiles in his dream and the teen was begging to be filled with his pups. He picked up the phone and frowned at the half dozen text messages he had gotten from the pack. ' **This book is about Stiles and u?** ' Scott texted him  
' **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U?** " Malia, Peter groaned " **Stiles is my ex & 1 of my best friends!**" She is going to kill him.  
' **This was funny as hell**.' Isaac, either he didn't get it or he really thought it was funny Peter thought. …Just wait until he reads the one about himself… Peter hummed to there was one from Stiles himself and the teen groaned as he opens the message.  
 **'He begged liked the greedy omega he was, his belly was already trembling from the vast amount of cum. Yet he still begged his alpha to fill him with his pups.'** Then he sees the second message from Stiles ' **We need 2 talks.** '  
"DEREK WHAT THE HELL!" Peter yelled as he got out of bed to find his nephew so he could throttle him.


End file.
